The Blackout in the Blizzard
by QueenoftheLab96
Summary: This is all speculation, based on the promo


AN: I haven't been able to write in quite a while, or rather I haven't bothered with actually typing up the myriad of BB stories I have written down in my journals. They are not quite perfect, yet. Maybe they never will be. All I need is a little bit of time, what with research papers for English Class (I tried writing a story based on my topic, Henry VIII. It was something w/ remains found in London Tower, but they needed to be properly ID'd. Turns out they were Anne Boleyn's. Now, I've never been to England, so it was bound to be highly inaccurate. And that is something I cannot stand. Inaccuracy.)

* * *

"So, seeing as we haven't spoken in a while, and seeing that it seems now we have the perfect opportunity to do so." he waited for either Booth or Brennan to respond. He heard an exasperated sigh from Brennan and decided to continue. "We never go to speak after Hannah left, and I would like to know how her presence and departure affected you, both as individuals, and as partners." he heard Booth start to protest, but fell into silence after Brennan beat him to the punch.

"Dr. Sweets, as much as Booth appreciates your concerns, it is unnecessary for you to revisit those issues at this time." she said coldly. She and Booth were standing mere inches apart, but looked as though they wanted to be anywhere else, discussing anything else, with anyone but the other people near them.

"On the contrary, Dr. Brennan; it is necessary for me to re-visit those issues right now, while we've got the time. As you know, every time I get into a sensitive topic with either of you, you choose to leave. Now, however, you have nowhere to run thus making this an exemplary time for this particular conversation."

"I highly doubt this is the right place for THAT discussion, Sweets," Booth said briskly, "Bones and I am trapped in this tiny, cagey elevator, with three stadium seats taking up most of the space. He said motioning towards him and Brennan. "To make matters worse, we are in the basement of my apartment building, with no heating or electricity, in the middle of a BLIZZARD!" he said harshly.

Brennan looked warily from Booth to Sweets, and back to Booth could try to call someone, to get us out of here." she knew there was little chance someone would be able to come and help them out, given the rapidly deteriorating weather conditions.

"I don't think that's going to help, Bones." Booth told her softly. In response, she simply looked up at him and nodded her head, trying to figure out the look on his face. His eyes lingered on hers just a second longer than usual. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. She cleared her throat softly. To Sweets, it was crystal clear that the partners were still very much in love with each other, despite their own fervent denial. He wondered if they saw what he saw. He wondered if they themselves knew just how deep their feelings were. He also wondered what it was that had stopped them from hooking up after Hannah left.

"So, Hannah. Dr. Brennan, you were pretty good friends with Hannah, weren't you?" Sweets inquired.

"Yes, Dr. Sweets," she answered, glancing uncomfortably in Booth's direction, "I befriended Hannah, because she was Booth's girlfriend. She was ...a very pleasant person." Booth shifted uncomfortably less than a foot away. "I, um, I really don't think this is relevant to the case, Sweets. I'm going to call Angela to check up on the rest of the team." She turned her back on both men and dialed the artist's number.

"Hey, Sweetie, what's up?" Angela Montenegro's cheerful voice came out from the phone. "Are you and Booth on your way in? The roads out there are terrible. And there's no power here. All the backup generators are out, so Jack and Wendell are trying to do their jobs without their equipment, and Cam hasn't stopped reading the victim's autopsy report. She says there's something strange about whatever caused death. She says we might have a new Viral Outbreak on our hands. She's got me shut away, because I'm pregnant." Brennan quickly filled her in and told her of their current whereabouts. She mentioned Sweets' attempts to get them to open up about their feelings towards their current stand-point in their strictly professional relationship. "Just tell him what he wants to hear, Bren. He just wants to help the two of you." And with that she hung up, not waiting for Brennan to argue.

"Angela suggested that we tell him what he wants to hear." she whispered none too softly into Booth's ear.

"Well, what do you think we should do?" he asked just as softly. He saw her eye him questioningly. He looked at her as if to tell her to play along. "Should we follow Angela's advice and, you know, give Sweets what he wants?"

Brennan craned her neck toward the psychologist, just to get a better look at his tortured face. "Maybe later, Booth." she said smiling slightly, "first, however, we should try to get out of here."

* * *

I actually intended to publish this a couple of weeks earlier, but obviously that did not work out. I decided to this now (10:50 pm), because perhaps the most PIVOTAL EPISODE of the season so far is about to air in a few days.

Please review!


End file.
